Solo era una niña, y yo con deseos de mantenerla a
by Kurosaki-san4ever
Summary: A pesar de que le queria dar lo mejor,eso no me incluia a mi  pero el sentimiento egoista se apodero de mi, solo la queria para MI. El mayor que pude haber cometido y el mayor tesoro que jamas guarde.


Tranquila, todo estara bien- decia un joven de pelo plateado a una pequeña niña. Se encontraban en media de una tormenta.

flashback

ya deje todo listo- decia el joven doctor apilando una fila de papeles firmados.

entonces ya puedes retirarte, Sesshomaru, haz hecho un buen trabajo no tengo la menor duda que seras un gran medico- decia el anciano doctor.

Con esto, Sesshomaru se dirigio a la gran mansion Taisho, generalmente iba y venia en limosinas vcaras y lujosas pero el se consideraba un humano mas asi que tambien queria ir andando algunas veces, pero esa tarde le iba a cambiar la vida.

Llevaba su maletin en la cabeza ya que justo esa tarde se habia desatado una tormenta, caia una fuerte lluvia que lo dejaria mojado enseguida. voltio una esquina y vio algo pequeño al borde de una acera.

Pequeña? que haces aca sola?- decia el joven un poco preocupado. La niña no tenia buena pinta, estaba toda mojada y tenia algunas rasguños y moretones. La niña no le queria responder, estaba llorando.

Fin del flashback

Quieres que te lleve a un lugar seguro? Quieres un chocolate caliente?- decia Sesshomaru gentilmente mientrsa la levantaba en brazos, sabia que algo no andaba bien con ella.

Entro a la gran mansion con el traje blanco de marca embarrado y con una niña en brazos, el personal de la mansion estaban asombrados y preocupados por el aspecto del joven heredero.

Por favor, atiendanla, denle lo que quiera, denle un baño, y llamenme cuando este lista- Decia Sesshomaru. Y todas las mucamas y mozos se corrian a atenderla de inmediato.

La niña estaba un poco asustada pero se dejo hacer todo y mas cuando de premio le daban una taza de chocolate caliente y golosinas, jamas la habian tratado asi.

Sesshomaru se dio un baño, se cambio y fue en busca de la pequeña, tenia que averiguar que le habia pasado, ademas no sabia su nombre y no le habia visto el rostro. La nila ya estaba lista y estaba sentada en una gran cama de la habitacion de huespedes del ala sur de la mansion, SEsshomaru decide entrar.

Hola pequeña, ya estas mejor? Dejame ver tu rostro- Decia Sesshoamru mientras levantaba cuidadosamente con dos dedos el menton de la niña. En verdad era hermosa, tenia unos ojos grandes achocolatados y una cabellera negra como la noch, un rostro niveo, parecia una muñeca, pero tenia unas marcas en la cara y moretones en sus brazos.

Hola- fue la primera palabra que pronuncio la niña.

Puedo saber como te llamas?

Kagome... no se mi apellido

Bueno, mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, que te ha pasado?

La niña solo cambio d expresion por una triste. Sesshomaru supo que habia dado en el blanco.

Los dias pasaron y ella le habia contado que sus papas la habian abandonado porque su mama habia muerto y ahora su padre tenia una nueva esposa y ya tenian dos hijas, simplemente no la querian. Sesshomaru decidio mover sus contactos y pues decidio adoptarla, aunque su padre se opuso en todas las oportunidades ya que Sesshomaru era un joven de 18 años con un futuro prometedor. Ahora era su hija y nadie la podia arrancar de sus brazos. Kagome era una niña feliz desde que Sesshomaru la recogio aquella noche, ahora habia cumplido sus 6 años, y ya debia entrar al colegio.

Estaras bien, confias en mi no?, Vendre a recogerte apenas salgas- Con esto el ojidorado se despide de su pequeña con un abrazo y la deja en puertas de su prestigioso colegio.

10 Años Despues...

Kagome donde estas? - Decia sesshomaru preocupado ya eran como las 2 de la madrugada y ella aun no llegaba solo sabia que habia slaido a una fiesta en casa de uno de sus compañeros de la universidad. le estaba hablando por el movil- Si no vienes en estos momentos voy a busca...- Si, le habia colgado. Le sorprendia en verdad, ella era una chica timida pero ahora si le habia sacado de sus casillas.

Esa niña ahora si va a ver ... y le espera un gran castigo- Decia mientras arracanba su volvo en direccion a la fiesta.

La fiesta era en la casa de Kouga, este era el que estaba perdidamente enamorado de kagome, pero ella simplemente no le habia caso, ella preferia un chico serio tal y como ... Sesshomaru?

Kouga la vio en la fiestay decidio ir hacia donde estaba ella...

Hola preciosa, ahora si me vas a hablar no?- decia mientras colocaba sus fuertes manos en la cadera de la chica obligandola a quedarse ahi y no escaparse como siempre.

Hola... - dijo la joven que estaba un poco con miedo, siempre le habia dado miedo aquel muchacho, como si tuviera malas intenciones...

vamos! no me tengas miedo solo vamos a bailar como todos aqui mi amor- dijo Kouga pero entre bailes y bailes la habia arrinconado en una esquina lejos de los demas.

Tranquila, no te asustes yo se que me deseas y esta bien no tienes porque preocuparte si?- Decia mientras agarraba con un mano sus dos muñecas fuertemente y las ponia sobre su cabeza y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

Que me vas a hacer? - decia aterrada- dejame tengo que irme ya, no osn horas para estar aqui, por favor dejame no quiero estar aqui te... ten...tengo miedo - balbuceo la muchacha.

Kouga la acerco hacia el y la comenzo a besar deesperadamente y la estaba lastimando.

Sesshoamru se bajo rapidamente del carro my entro a la fiesta, por ningun lado estaba kagome, donde se habia metido? Jamas lo habia escuchado cuando le dijo que en las fiestas debe estar donde estan todos los demas? Atraveso toda la gente y la vio en la parte de atras.

Estaba besandose con un chico, pero el chico la estaba besando a la fuerza, a Sesshoamru le hervia la sangre y vio como el descarado empezo a meter la mano bajo la blusa de esta. Fue dando zancadas y de un puñetazo lo dejo inconciente, este se desplomo en el suelo dejando ver a una chica muy aterrada con los ojos cerrados, lagrimas en las mejillas y temblando.

Tranquila, cariño ya estoy aqui, ya no pasa nada- Decia Sesshomaru mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y recostaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Sesshomaru, yo no quise, perdoname - decia muy triste y finalmente calmada.

Te preocupas por tonterias, yo se que tu no eres asi, vamos a casa.

...

Gracias por leer mi Fanfic, dejen reviews para ver que tal esta el primer capitulo ya sean buenos o malos.


End file.
